Terjerat Pesona Kasir Konohamaret
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Ketika Seorang Uchiha Sasuke belanja ke Konohamaret a SasuNaru fanfic for my Birthday on 22/9


**Terjerat Pesona Kasir Konohamaret**

 **Ditulis oleh Akira Veronica Lianis**

* * *

Sasuke benci kakaknya yang suka seenaknya itu.

Kenapa?

Karena keriput jelek itu tadi dengan seenak pantatnya membatalkan seluruh jadwal kerjanya lalu memaksanya untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ia butuhkan.

Dan Itachi dengan segala kelicikan dan tipu muslihatnya telah berhasil mengusirnya dari kantornya sendiri dengan berbekal catatan belanja yang harus Sasuke beli.

Demi Tuhan!

Kalau Itachi terus bersikap menyebalka seperti ini padanya. Maka Sasuke bersumpah bahwa Itachi akan jadi homo!

Bleh! Biar tahu rasa itu si keriput!

Emang enak jadi homo!

Sambil memukul-mukul setir mobilnya. Sasuke berusaha meredam emosinya. Ia tidak boleh kelihatan jelek akibat emosi negatif yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Ingat! Sasuke harus tetap _stay_ _cool_ dimanapun dan kapapun tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Sasuke memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju **Konohamaret** yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari kantornya.

Kenapa ia memilih yang dekat dengan kantor?

Karena setelah itu, Sasuke akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkan belanjaan yang akan Sasuke beli pada Itachi. Kalau perlu, belanjaan itu di lempar ke muka Eksekutif muda Sharingan Corp itu. Biar tau rasa!

"Selamat Datang di Konohamaret~" sapa seorang pegawai wanita disana ketika Sasuke masuk.

Hawa dingin dari _Air_ _Conditioner_ sedikit melunakkan hati Sasuke yang panas. Ia jadi lebih bisa dengan cepat membeli barang-barang yang dicatat Itachi di kertas berwarna oren itu.

Ya... Sasuke bisa melakukan segala sesuatu dengan cepat jika ia lebih tenang.

Sehingga tak butuh waktu lama, keranjang belanjaannya sudah ada diatas meja kasir. Kebetulan juga hari itu **Konohamaret** sedang sepi, jadi ia tidak perlu mengantri.

"Mohon maaf, _sir_. Tunggu sebentar saya mau memanggil teman saya." Petugas kasir yang daritadi ada disana pamit pergi. Dan itu membuat Sasuke heran. Namun belum sempat Sasuke protes karena disuruh menunggu. Seorang pemuda sudah berdiri dibalik mesin kasir.

"Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Dan terimakasih sudah menunggu. Jam ini waktunya kami _rolling_ tempat karena jam kerja wanita tadi habis." Pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan nada ramah khas _Sales Promotion Boy_.

"Ini saja? Mau tambah apa lagi?" kata pemuda itu seperti mantra yang diucapkan pada setiap pembeli.

"Hn."

Jujur. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak kaget melihat paras pemuda di depannya. Ada getaran aneh yang menggetarkan ulu hatinya. Seperti senar yang di petik dengan nada beraturan.

"Sekalian pulsanya, tuan?" tawar si kasir.

"Iya." Sasuke memiliki sebuah rencana saat ini. Bukan rencana jahat.

"Nomornya tuan?"

"Sebentar." Sasuke berlagak mencari ponselnya di saku jasnya. Padahal jelas-jelas Sasuke tadi meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil.

"Aku pinjam ponselmu."

"Maaf?" Pemuda di kasir itu mengerutkan dahinya. Tak mengerti dengan permintaan pembeli di depannya.

"Aku pinjam ponselmu, . ," kata Sasuke mengeja nama kasir itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku lupa nomorku yang ingin kuisikan pulsa. Dan ponselku tertinggal di mobil. Aku malas bolak-balik. Jadi nanti saja kau isikan pulsa ke nomerku."

"Maksud tuan, tuan ingin meminta nomor saya untuk isi pulsa tuan nanti?"

Crap! Kasir ini cerdas!

"Aku pinjam untuk menelpon nomorku yang satunya lagi. Lalu aku akan mengirimimu nomor yang ingin aku isi pulsa."

"Iya saya mengerti tuan..." kata kasir itu dengan senyuman geli.

Sasuke seperti tertangkap basah ingin pedekate dengan orang lain. Untung tadi dia sudah pasang muka triplek. Jadi sepertinya harga dirinya masih utuh.

Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke juga langsung menelpon ke nomornya lalu mengembalikan ponsel Naruto.

"Bon pulsanya nanti ya tuan, setelah nomor tuan dikirim."

"Tidak usah bon. Hitungnya saja semua totalnya sekarang beserta pulsanya."

"Baik tuan. Semuanya 200 yen."

Sasuke mengambil dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. Naruto menerima kartu kredit tersebut lalu menggeseknya di mesin _cash_.

Setelah itu, Naruto mengembalikan kartu kredit Sasuke beserta belanjaannya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terimakasih~ Selamat datang kembali~"

Dan Sasuke bergegas pergi menuju mobilnya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Sial. Bagaimana ada pemuda secantik itu?" rutuk Sasuke karena terjerat pesona si kasir **Konohamaret** sampai-sampai bersikap bodoh untuk mendapatkan nomor ponselnya.

Sepertinya, serapah Sasuke malah berbalik seperti boomerang pada dirinya.

Sementara itu di **Konohamaret** , pemuda bersurai pirang bernama Naruto itu terkekeh geli sambil memandangi ponselnya. Disana ia baru saja menyimpan kontak baru bernama " **Mas Ganteng** " di _phonebook_ nya.

"Haha. Bahkan cowok pun tidak akan bisa menolak pesona seorang Uzumaki Naruto," kekehnya.

 **END**

 **Ngek! Demi apa coba? Ini juga aku buat sebagai kado untuk ultahku sendiri hehe.**

 **Sengaja bikin SasuNaru karena agak kangen juga dengan kapal SN. Huahaha.**

 **Aku keseringan nulis NS jadi agak kaku nulis SN.**

 **Maaf ya kalau jelek. Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Susah loh ngubah image Naruto yg sering kujadiin seme mjd uke. Begitu pula dgn Sasuke.**

 **But afterall…**

 **Aku butuh kripik dari kalian.**

 **Hehe.**

 **Gimme Some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
